Perfect Defect
by Fer-chan
Summary: Ela pensou que perfeição não existisse, ele provou o contrário... “-Sakura! O que você está fazendo em cima da minha cama segurando esta caixa?” “-Não é nada disso que você está pensando Sasuke-kun! Eu posso explicar!”


**One-Shot: Perfect Defect**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Deidara estaria dando aulas de "Como satisfazer uma garota usando a língua".

_Romance/ Humor_

**Sinopse**: Ela pensou que perfeição não existisse, ele provou o contrário...

"-_Sakura! O que você está fazendo em cima da minha cama segurando esta caixa?"_

"_-Não é nada disso que você está pensando Sasuke-kun! Eu posso explicar!"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Perfect Defect**

:

:

:

"-Todos os homens tem defeitos." Disse a morena de coques expressando extrema convicção enquanto mexia o chá.

-_Todos? Não! Deve haver uma exceção!_

"-Nisso tenho que concordar com você, realmente todos carregam defeitos, e alguns são até bizarros" Afirmou e confirmou a loira com um sorriso quase endemoniado no rosto bonito.

_-Será real isso? Será que não existe uma exceção a regra?_

"-E... E não existe exceção, infelizmente!" Terminou a morena de olhos perolados com um semblante quase que tristonho depois de averiguar corretamente o que havia dito.

_-Eu sempre pensei que existisse uma exceção a regra, será somente mera ilusão?_

"-Para confirmar que digo a verdade, contarei somente para vocês é claro! O Neji tem uma seria obsessão com o cabelo, ele vive experimentando condicionador novo, agora comprou um para cabelo com pontas duplas, e quando é claro, não me atormenta dizendo que está ficando careca "Tenten tem cabelo no travesseiro, será que estou mesmo ficando careca?" Dizia Tenten estimando, sem atingir muito sucesso, imitar a voz do namorado em tom teatral, bem! Mas humorístico que teatral é claro.

Arrancando gargalhadas de todas as garotas que encontravam-se reunidas, em volta da mesa do Ichiraku para mais um café da manhã como sempre faziam, iniciando uma enorme sessão de "defeitos masculinos", que deixou uma Sakura cheia de duvidas sobre seu namorado, é claro o ex-vingador, Uchiha Sasuke.

"-Mas não é só com você Tenten-chan." Articulou Hinata ao mesmo tempo em que mexia insistentemente em uma mexa dos próprios cabelos negros para logo depois continuar a relatar os defeitos de seu então noivo.

"-O Naruto-kun também tem paranóias, ele tem espelhos enormes pela casa toda, quando está andando fica observando-se, e quando está a ponto de ter um dos "ataques" ele começa a me perguntar se não está gordo, e começa a dizer que tem pneus e que está com barriga de chopp, e ele nem ao menos bebe chopp, e depois de tudo isso ele começa a fazer abdominal e flexões dizendo que o abdômen dele não está definido o suficiente e que ele pode sentir a gordura tomando conta do seu corpo todo sem pedir permissão."

"-Credo! Que horror Hinata! Então é por isso que o Naruto sempre vai às consultas de rotina e me pergunta se está no peso certo, e eu nem ao menos desconfiei que pudesse ser um distúrbio sério desses."

Disse Sakura estreitando o cenho dando um aspecto de repulsa, horror e preocupação ao semblante anteriormente calmo e divertido que vinha mantendo até o exato momento.

"-Há queridas, mais isso não é nada, comparado ao que o Shikamaru me faz em certos momentos."

Pronunciou-se pela primeira vez a loira de coques que estava até então escutando atentamente a conversa sem pronunciar-se uma única vez se quer.

"-Nossa! É tão sério assim?" Perguntou a Yamanaka erguendo razoavelmente as sobrancelhas sorvendo um pouco do suco de frutas.

"-Vou dizer, mais jurem que não contaram a ninguém!... O Shikamaru é tão preguiçoso que às vezes ele dorme enquanto estamos transando, na primeira vez que isso ocorreu eu estava toda empolgada dizendo "mais rápido, mais rápido" Relembrava articulando com falsete na voz e semblante teatral.

"-E quando me dei por conta ele tinha dormido em cima de mim, é claro que ele não estava indo mais rápido, fiquei tão furiosa que o empurrei da cama o fazendo cair no chão, só que antes de cair ele bateu a cabeça na mesinha e abriu o supercílio, só assim para ele acordar mesmo."

Disse raivosa enquanto esmagava sem dó a lata de refrigerante que estava quase pela metade, espirrando um pouco no rosto de Hinata que encontrava-se ao seu lado esquerdo.

_-Por Kami! Deve ser mais divertido transar com um bonecão do posto do que com o Shikamaru. _Pensou Sakura franzindo levemente o cenho.

"-Que horror, pelo menos o Neji nunca fez algo assim, ele já pediu para transar comigo enquanto eu usava sapatos vermelhos de salto agulha e disse que eu não podia tirá-los enquanto não terminasse, mais nada comparado a dormir no meio... bem vocês sabem." Disse entre risinhos maliciosos para logo em seguida assoprar o chá e beber um pequeno gole do mesmo.

_- Nunca mais vou usar sapatos vermelhos quando for dia de consulta com o Neji._ Pensou mais uma vez Sakura enquanto balançou rapidamente a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos insanos.

"-Já se fosse o Gaara ele iria pedir para eu esterilizar os sapatos antes de subir na cama" Disse Ino soltando uma gargalhada imensa enquanto brincava com os canudos do suco entre os dedos.

"-Mais porque ele pediria uma coisa dessas?" Perguntou inocentemente e quase assustada a Hyuuga.

"-Ninguém sabe, mais o Gaara sofre de TOC¹, tem aversão a germes, ele lava as mãos de cinco em cinco minutos às vezes esfrega tanto que ficam vermelhas, quando estamos andando ele não pisa nas faixas do chão, e sempre quando passamos à frente de alguma casa com cores vermelhas ele começa a esfregar as mãos; não come os confetes azuis e nem os verdes porque ele diz que tem muito colorante, no zoológico não chega perto das chinchilas, por que ele diz que elas têm olhos estranhos e parece que iram atacá-lo a qualquer momento, e é claro todo mundo sabe que ele não dorme, mais o que não sabem é quando dormimos juntos, ele mesmo me disse que conta quantas vezes eu inspiro, desde que começo a dormir até o momento em que abro os olhos pela manhã."

Articulou pausadamente a loira ainda entretendo-se com os dois canudos brancos com listrinhas azuis do suco já acabado de frutas, para logo depois olhar para as garotas que encontravam-se com sorrisos ternos adornados nos rostos e grandes olhos brilhantes, que diziam claramente "KAWAII".

"-Isso é muito, muito romântico Ino." Disse uma efusiva Sakura para logo depois pegar uma das torradas da cesta e divagar em pensamentos.

-_Pensando bem! Desgraçado insensível, desperdiçando chocolate, isso não se faz!_

"-É romântico para quem olha de fora! Não posso negar que me sinto segura sabendo que ele está acordado a noite toda ao meu lado, mais... é loucura do mesmo jeito." Terminou cruzando os braços e bufando em sinal claro de irritação.

"-E você Sakura! O que conta?" Perguntou Temari em expectativa insistente olhando para a medica-nin.

"-Como assim? Contar o que?" Perguntou Sakura sem entender absolutamente nada.

"-Como assim o que?" Completou Temari em voz grave. "-É claro que queremos saber o defeito do seu noivinho, o Sasuke-sexy-kun." Terminou com risinhos lascivos contra um guardanapo, logo após uma garfada de torta de limão.

Logo após temari terminar seu questionamento da vez, Sakura pode avistar todas as garotas olhando-a fixamente com se ela se tratasse de um alienígena que havia acabado de chegar a terra, podia avistar a ansiedade corroendo a mente e a curiosidade das garotas em saber qual o defeito do perfeito ex-vingador Uchiha Sasuke, afinal de contas ele nunca havia dado brechas para imperfeições alguma, e isso as estavam instigando cada vez mais, a descobrir o erro do _Ice-boy_.

"-Há garotas. É claro que o defeito dele foi me deixar em um banco gelado sozinha durante a noite né, isso é obvio." Disse Sakura convicta que estava certa enquanto passava geléia em uma nova torrada meio queimada.

"-Isso não conta mais Sakura-chan, tem que ser um defeito que ele pratique agora!" Complementou Hinata um pouco acuada ainda tentando limpar restos de refrigerante dos cabelos e da roupa.

"-Eu... eu não sei, acho que ele não os tem, não lembro de nada." Divagou distraída e pensativa logo após morder a torrada.

"-Tem que ter algo, vocês já estão juntos há cinco, seis meses, já é tempo suficiente para começar a aparecer defeitos, vamos ver! É algum defeito na aparência?"

Disse Tenten na expectativa frustrada de encontrar algo, para logo avistar todas as garotas rindo de sua cara em um gesto claro de "você por acaso é cega? Se for defeito na aparência ele deve usar uma ótima maquiagem no corpo todo."

"-Ok! A Tenten equivocou-se, vamos perdoá-la, ela deve ter sofrido alguma lesão recentemente nas retinas." Disse Ino brincalhona. "-Pode ser algo, vamos ver... ele cozinha mal é isso?"

"-Claro que não Ino, ele cozinha muito bem, isso não é!" Disse Sakura pensativa enquanto arrumava a franja olhando o reflexo no porta guardanapos de alumínio.

"-Pode ser algum tipo de tique nervoso ou mal-humor pela manhã?" Questionou a prestativa Hyuuga tentando socorrer as duvidas da amiga perdida em devaneios incoerentes.

"-Também não, ele não tem tiques, e pela manhã sempre acorda bem?" Respondeu Sakura quase chorosa por não encontrar o defeito, já estava desesperando-se.

-_Por que estou tão desesperada em achar o defeito? Deveria estar feliz por ele não os te-los, mais agora estou curiosa, sinto que isso vai acabar com minha sanidade._

"-Só falta uma alternativa então!"

Divagou seriamente Temari abrindo outro refrigerante que por ter sido chacoalhado em demasia, ao abri-lo espirrou algumas gotas novamente em Hinata, forçando-a a limpar-se novamente com uma careta no rosto.

"-O defeito... Deve. Ser. Na. Cama!" Disse pausadamente Temari logo após um momento dramático, olhando fixamente para todas as garotas uma a uma.

Para logo avistar uma Sakura perdida em lembranças da noite, ou melhor, das noites anteriores, ato que rendeu um sorriso e um suspiro á Kunoichi, que relembrava no momento, como Sasuke usava bem seu... seu... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nossa! Como o céu esta azul hoje e tão quente, não?

"-Não é isso! Só porque seu noivo dorme enquanto transa com você não quer dizer que todos tenham defeitos na cama." Terminou Sakura entre risos quase altos, afinal de contas, defeitos na cama, é o que Sasuke realmente não possuía.

"-É você tem razão." Disse Temari à contra gosto.

_-Desgraçada sortuda. _Pensou quase chorosa a Sabaku.

"-Você tem que encontrar o defeito o quanto antes Sakura." Disse Ino assustando a medica-nin. "-Se você descobre depois de casada irá ser péssimo. Investigue isso." Completou em tom serio olhando Sakura perdida em loucos devaneios sobre seu noivo perfeito.

_-Por incrível que pareça a Ino tem razão, eu tenho que fazer isso o quanto antes, já estou assustada, afinal de contas porque somente o Sasuke-kun não teria bizarrices a esconder? Todos os homens as têm._

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Sakura havia terminado o café da manhã e agora dirigia-se para o hospital, quando avistou ninguém menos que seu então noivo perfeito "por hora" pensou Sakura enquanto havia decidido segui-lo por alguns momentos, só para saber é claro, se não acharia nenhum defeito nesse meio tempo de uma manhã ensolarada.

Por outro lado, estava Sasuke andando pelas ruas indo ao encontro de Naruto que havia dito que o ajudaria com algumas coisas, parou abruptamente quando avistou Neji descendo a rua ao seu encontro.

-_Olha quem está vindo o Neji, vou me divertir um pouquinho já que não tenho nada para fazer e nada a perder também, hoje o dia está muito irritante._

"-Hyuuga?" Disse Sasuke com deboche carregado de prepotência na voz.

"-Uchiha?" Respondeu o portador do Byakugan em mesmo tom.

"-Então Neji, já experimentou o condicionador novo?" Perguntou Sasuke alargando mais o sorriso, retirando as mãos no bolso.

"-Seu baka, você disse que não comentaria sobre isso depois que nós saíssemos da farmácia, você estar lá foi um equivoco, não deveria ouvir minha conversa com a vendedora." Articulou forçadamente entre dentes, apertando a mandíbula e os punhos ao mesmo instante como em uma dança ritmada.

_-Se ele disser a alguém, vou cortar o cabelo dele e dar para os porcos comerem._ Pensou um Neji enfurecido e quase psicótico pela brincadeira de mau gosto do moreno.

"-Há! Agora ela é vendedora?" Perguntou com face dissimuladamente inocente pousando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

"-Estranho porque ontem ela era especialista capilar, não é isso?" Terminou por sua vez cruzando os fortes braços sobre o peito.

"-Quer saber Uchiha! Tomara que seus filhos nasçam com cabelo rosa." Disse convencido que havia ganhado o jogo.

"-Não faz mal Hyuuga, se isso ocorrer eu digo a eles para procurarem por você, para discutir sobre qual a melhor tinta para cabelos." Disse quase gargalhando por dentro, mas deixando transparecer um leve sorriso sádico de canto.

"-Eu vou embora Uchiha, e não ouse contar essa história a ninguém." Disse Neji com semblante furioso para logo depois sair como um tufão de perto do Uchiha.

_-Realmente o Neji tem problemas, e não são somente pontas duplas no cabelo._

Andou mais alguns passos e encontrou Shikamaru cruzando a rua indo a sua direção.

"_-_Sasuke?" Chamou o Nara com um pouco mais de desanimo fora do habitual na voz.

"-O que foi? Está acontecendo algo?" Perguntou Sasuke com curiosidade afinal o Garoto estava mais para baixo que o normal.

Começarão a descer a rua lado a lado demorou um pouco até Shikamaru dizer o que o afligia, só disse por que necessitava urgentemente falar com alguém, pensou em Chouji, mas com certeza o amigo iria rir até explodir, e tinha certeza que Sasuke não fazia o estilo que abria a boca contando segredos alheios.

"-Eu fiz uma coisa, que não deveria ter feito, e o pior, não foi à primeira vez." Disse olhando para o outro lado.

"-O que foi?" Articulou o moreno com rapidez.

"-Eu dormi." Disse Shikamaru quase em um fio de voz.

"-Mais isso não é novidade alguma." Disse Sasuke revirando os olhos.

_-Pensei que ouviria algo estranho do tipo "eu danço axé pelado com unhas postiças vermelhas quando estou sozinho", e ele me vem com essa, por que não vai dormir agora, e me deixa em paz._

"-Enquanto transava com a Temari." Soltou, tudo de uma vez o rapaz aflito, depois de alguns segundos calado.

"O que? Você fez isso mesmo?" Perguntou Sasuke meio incrédulo, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha esquerda, mudando repentinamente a feição tranqüila da face alva.

_-Imagina se a Temari não fosse gostosa o que ele faria!_

"-Foi à terceira vez ontem, mais é que eu estava tão cansado, aquela Godaime, eu acho que ela me detesta me designa missões ridículas e cansativas, eu nem podia ficar em pé, só queria dormir, a ultima coisa que senti foi um tapa na cara, eu estava tão cansado que ele só me ajudou a dormir mais rápido, em vez de me acordar."

Disse tudo de modo rápido e cansado. "-Isso já aconteceu com você?" Perguntou curioso olhando diretamente para o Uchiha.

_-Dormir enquanto transo com a Sakura? Ele só pode estar brincando, é mais fácil ela dormir por cansaço._

"-Não! Nunca aconteceu comigo." Completou. "-Mais não quer dizer que não possa acontecer nunca, essas coisas são complexas e você estava cansado, explique isso á ela!" Disse para logo depois ouvir um agradecimento e avistar Shikamaru cortar para o outro lado da rua mais cansado do que nunca.

_-Cada loco que aparece! Há! Não é o Gaara do outro lado da rua? Ele parece estar andando estranho, ele... Ele está desviando das faixas da rua? E está jogando confetes de chocolate no chão, enquanto come outros? Deve ser a falta de dormir que está deixando-o mais loco do que já é, ou entrou areia no cérebro dele e pifou! Melhor eu ir embora e fingir que não o vi, por hoje já basta um aficionado por produtos de cabelo e outro doido, com disfunções sexuais._

Continuou andando distraído pela rua até sentir subitamente um peso repentino pressionando suas costas e braços pequenos rodeando seu pescoço obrigando-o a inclinar-se levemente á frente, conheceu rapidamente o perfume, era com certeza sua noiva.

"-Pensou que era uma das suas fangirls desmioladas e malucas?" Disse Sakura com um convidativo sorriso logo após Sasuke dar a volta e abraçá-la dando-lhe um fugaz beijo nos lábios.

"-Eu pensei que você era uma das minhas fangirls, não é mais?" Disse fingindo aborrecimento e fazendo biquinho.

"-Há eu deixei isso logo após dormir com você a primeira vez, acho que vi que não era tudo aquilo, sabe?" Disse dissimuladamente fingindo incontentamento, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço do moreno trazendo-o mais para perto de si.

"-Nossa! Ontem a noite não pareceu que você não achou tudo aquilo". Disse roçando levemente os lábios nos dela, com ênfase nas ultimas palavras acompanhadas de um sorriso malicioso de canto, enquanto deixava suas mãos passearem pelas curvas da medica-nin.

"-Ás vezes nem tudo que parece é!" Disse divertida entre risinhos, logo após ter tido um beijo roubado pelo Uchiha.

"Sakura! Você está acabando comigo hoje, por acaso eu fiz algo de errado que você não gostou?"

Perguntou ainda segurando-a pela cintura com um dos braços, e deixando a outra mão livre para brincar com a franja solta do rabo de cavalo da namorada, ainda mantendo-os próximos, mais com um pouco mais de seriedade e preocupação que minutos atrás.

"-Eu não sei Sasuke-kun!" Disse quase séria e em tom de duvida. "-Diga-me você! Fez algo de errado? Algo estranho? Alguma coisa bizarra? Alguma pratica fora do normal que você pratica e eu não tenho conhecimento?"

Soltou todas as perguntas em intervalos para não assustá-lo, perguntava-as em tom divertido, não sabia mais se esperava mesmo as respostas para tais questionamentos, ou se ele levaria a serio todo o interrogatório feito, ou se o Uchiha somente pensou ser uma das diversas brincadeiras e joguinhos que sempre faziam quando encontravam-se a sós, perguntas retóricas á esmo, só por mera diversão.

"-Você está estranha hoje!" Afirmou o Uchiha olhando rapidamente para o lado. "-Mais se é para te deixar tranqüila, eu respondo, não fiz nada de errado." Terminou logo após solta-la do abraço, ato a contra gosto da Kunoichi, que no instante em que sentiu o calor do corpo do moreno deixar o seu, fez uma adorável careta de reprovação.

"-Eu preciso encontrar com o Naruto, tenho que ir agora, nos encontramos a noite?" Perguntou já sabendo a resposta afirmativa da Kunoichi, afinal em toda sexta feira Sakura ia até o apartamento do Uchiha passar o fim de semana juntos.

"-Desde quando você me troca para encontrar o Naruto?" Perguntou manhosa dando um leve tapa, no braço do noivo.

"-Nunca! Seria uma blasfêmia, mas é por algo que você vai gostar, tenho certeza." Terminou a frase em suspense deixando Sakura curiosa.

"-O que é?" Perguntou com os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes que de costume e com urgência na voz acompanhando um belo sorriso curioso que proporcionou a Sasuke uma entorpecente sensação de borboletas voando no estomago.

"-Desista você não irá arrancar uma só palavra de mim." Disse virando o rosto ao outro lado sentindo uma leve disritmia cardíaca evitando mirar o semblante da namorada, sabia que se ela insistisse um pouco mais ele cederia, como sempre fazia com qualquer de seus caprichos.

_-Vou deixá-lo ir, depois eu continuo seguindo-o para ver qual bizarrice o perfeito Sasuke-sexy-kun vai fazer, tomara que ele não seja Go Go-Boy para tirar dinheiro por fora. Há! Sasuke e fio dental vermelho, definitivamente não Sakura._

"-Ok! Não vou interromper seu encontro com o Naruto." Disse divertindo-se com o semblante enfadado do Uchiha.

"-Não é um encontro!" Afirmou o moreno rapidamente, fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

"-Ok. Ok! Não é um encontro." Disse Sakura consertando a situação com um enorme sorriso.

Esperou o Uchiha descer um pouco a Rua logo após receber um apaixonado e demorado beijo de despedida, depois de avistá-lo um pouco fora de rota começou a segui-lo novamente, certa que descobriria algo repugnante.

_-Talvez ele faça algo ridículo, fora do comum, talvez seja gigolô nas horas vagas! Tenho que saber antes que minha cabeça exploda de curiosidade, e voe pedaços de meu cérebro sujando meu uniforme branco, sangue é muito difícil de tirar da roupa._

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Sasuke havia ido ao encontro de Naruto sem ao menos perceber que fora seguido por uma curiosa e quase psicótica Sakura, afinal de contas a culpa toda desse mal entendido era inteiramente de Sasuke, por que tinha que ser tão, tão perfeito? Logo após andar por alguns minutos, sendo seguido, avistou o loiro hiperativo apoiado à vitrine de uma loja de jóias, logo que avistou o moreno o cumprimento com um grito de desaprovação.

"-Sasuke-teme porque demorou tanto? Daqui a pouco eu ia precisar ser regado por ter criado raízes," Disse Naruto com olhos vermelhos de raiva pelo atraso alheio.

"-Hump! Não exagere Naruto, eu não demorei tanto assim só troquei algumas palavras com a Sakura". Finalizou com semblante calmo olhando o amigo ainda raivoso parado a sua frente.

"-Explicado então! Ainda bem que vocês não decidiram dar uma rapidinha no motel, se não, caso contrario, eu já teria torrado nesse sol a sua espera." Disse entre risinhos maliciosos para logo em seguida abrir um sorriso grande de deboche.

_-Agora que ele disse, bem que não seria má idéia essa da rapidinha no motel. _

"-Hei, hei teme!" Chamava Naruto balançando a mão direita freneticamente na frente dos olhos do amigo que parecia perdido, tentando captar sua atenção. "-Já estava pensando perversidades há essa hora Sasuke-teme? Que ero!" Terminou com cara de tédio.

"-É claro que não Naruto! Agora cale a boca e vamos ao que interessa."

"-Há o presente da Sakura-chan! Então você tem algo em mente?" Perguntou naruto curioso olhando para o amigo que por sua vez tinha a atenção presa a vitrine cheia de diferentes jóias.

"-Eu ainda não sei Naruto! O que você acha daquele anel?" Perguntou interrogativo afinal não era bom em escolher presentes, estava confuso.

"-Eu não sei! Ouvi dizer que as garotas quando ganham anéis, sentem-se confusas, porque associam o ato de ganhar um anel com noivado ou pedido de casamento."

"-Desde quando você sabe tanto sobre mulheres? Baka" Perguntou o moreno quase risonho.

"-O futuro Hokage tem que saber um pouco de tudo." Respondeu o loiro sério. "-O que você acha do colar?" Perguntou apontando para uma gargantilha de esmeraldas.

"-Não sei, mais... ! Há dois meses atrás quando eu estava passando a frente da loja, eu vi a Sakura experimentando uma pulseira de diamantes, acho que é aquela da esquerda." Disse apontando uma pulseira de diamantes e ouro branco.

"-Vai comprá-la? É muito bonita a Sakura-chan com certeza vai gostar, no aniversario da Hinata-chan eu dei a ela uma tornozeleira de safiras, ela gostou." Disse o loiro com convicção ao mesmo tempo em que estava pouco distraído olhando seu reflexo na vitrine e colando a camiseta branca e laranja no corpo puxando-a para traz.

"-Vou, quando eu a vi com a pulseira, ela parecia encantada enquanto a olhava, acho que vai gost... Naruto o que você está fazendo?" Terminou a frase, confuso enquanto olhava para o gesto estranho que Naruto estava praticando, imediatamente pensou que havia encontrado mais um maluco no dia.

_-Acho que alguém está distribuindo drogas por aqui, ou a hospício foi à falência sendo obrigado a deixar todos os loucos perambulando pela rua, isso devia ser proibido._ Terminou o pensamento bufando visivelmente.

"-Sasuke!" Disse o loiro sério, gesto que chamou a atenção do moreno. "-Posso te pedir uma opinião, assim, de amigo para amigo, irmão para irmão?" Sibilou Naruto mexendo as mãos inquietamente na barra da camisa.

"-Diz logo Naruto." Soltou em tom brusco, estava curioso mais não deixaria transparecer.

"-Você, por acaso acha que eu estou... Um pouco fora do peso?" Dizia pausadamente olhando-se na vitrine e ajustando a blusa para mais visibilidade.

_-Não acredito que o Naruto se acha gordo, é por isso que ultimamente ele estava malhando tanto! Imagina o que ele pensa do Chouji então, deve achá-lo mais gordo que a Moby Dick_.

"-Pode falar a verdade Sasuke, eu estou com barriga de chopp, não estou?" Questionou quase assustado.

_-Vou brincar um pouquinho, hora da diversão Sasuke, em pensar que eu achei que o dia estava irritante. _Pensou Sasuke escondendo um sorriso.

"-Bem Naruto! Eu não sei! Você acha que está?"

"-Claro que sim teme, olha esses pneus aqui!" Disse levantando freneticamente a camisa e pegando nos "pneus" inexistentes.

_-É agora, hahaha, será? Será que não vai causar danos psicológicos? Há claro que não Sasuke, divirta-se, enjoy it._

"-Já que você perguntou! Eu acho que o problema não é a barriga de chopp, que alias está bem saliente, e nem os pneus que estão, vamos dizer, caindo pelo cós da sua calça igual a gordura de hambúrguer, mais o problema é mesmo nas suas coxas gordas Naruto." Terminou serio o Uchiha sem deixar transparecer o divertimento na face.

"-O QUE? COXAS GORDAS? Eu não posso acreditar nisso teme, eu nunca tinha reparado que estava nesse estado deplorável." Disse ofegante pelo susto, olhando freneticamente de um lado para o outro.

"-Eu já sei o que vou fazer! Vou marcar agora mesmo uma lipoaspiração com Tsunade-sama, essa é a única solução para acabar de arrancar toda essas células gordurosas invasoras que se apossaram do meu corpo."

Disse o futuro Hokage alterado e assustado para logo após sair em disparada para o hospital quando o chamado do amigo o fez parar a uma distancia considerável do mesmo.

"-Hei, Dobe! Se você precisar de um modelo de corpo para o resultado da lipoaspiração, pode contar comigo!" Disse Sasuke com deboche acompanhado de um sorrisinho maroto.

"-Vai te catar teme! Você não é tudo isso não." Disse gritando para logo desaparecer como um tufão por rua abaixo.

"-Definitivamente, não é isso o que dizem." Articulou em um semi-sussurro para si mesmo enquanto arrumava distraidamente o cabelo, olhando o próprio reflexo na vitrine brilhante repleta de jóias.

_-Olha o Sasuke-kun lá! Mais o que ele está fazendo esse tempo todo na frente dessa joalheria, será que ele tem uma amante? será que está me traindo? E veio comprar um presente para ela? Ou será que ele tem um caso com o naruto e o presente é para ele? Que isso Sakura, agora você definitivamente passou de todos os limites, relacionamento com o Naruto, Sasuke gay! Há ta bom, e eu sou um macaco verde fluorescente comendo churros e dançando rumba._

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Saiu do Hospital ao anoitecer e dirigiu-se sem pausas para casa de Sasuke, estava tão curiosa para poder encontrar "evidencias de defeitos" e também para descobrir o que era a surpresa que o ex-vingador havia dito que ela gostaria, estava tão confusa que nem ao menos ligou o fato de avistá-lo á frente da joalheria com um suposto presente para ela, a única coisa que pensou foi que Sasuke estava á enganando com outra, da forma mais vil possível.

Quando chegou, o primeiro objetivo ficou para traz por alguns momentos, já que ela não poderia simplesmente sair vasculhando a casa, na frente do namorado em busca de bizarrices, então o único que ocorreu foi atormentá-lo para saber o que era a esperada surpresa, implorou tanto que conseguiu, como sempre, persuadir Sasuke a dizer o que ela desejara, resultado, ganhou o presente de aniversario três dias antes da festa, é claro que a minissaia justa mais a garrafa de vinho que ela levara e alguns beijinhos em lugares estratégicos adicionando um pouquinho de manha e uma suposta greve de sexo ajudaram a finalizar a missão, fazendo o Uchiha bobão entregar tudo de mão beijada para namorada antes do tempo.

"-Arigato, Sasuke-kun ela é tão linda, como você sabia que eu queria essa pulseira? Eu não disse para ninguém!"

Dizia olhando enfeitiçada para a pulseira já colocada, que nem se dava conta que o Uchiha a estava abraçando por traz e distribuindo beijos molhados urgentes e incessantes pelo seu pescoço enquanto tentava sem muito sucesso desabotoar a camisa justa branca que ela vestia.

"-Eu vi você olhando para ela há dois meses atrás e gostei da sua feição enquanto a olhava, então comprei."

Explicou em um murmúrio sexy contra o pescoço da Haruno ainda absorto em sua tarefa anterior, só que agora com uma Sakura tentando empurrá-lo sem muito sucesso, para poder apreciar o presente sozinha, ficou tão contente que esqueceu momentaneamente que o namorado existia, só conseguia olhar o reflexo do brilho dos diamantes a sua frente, tinha os olhos vidrados.

"-Hei Sakura, será que dá para parar de olhar isso por um minuto e dar atenção para mim?" Disse virando-a de frente a ele arrancando a pulseira e jogando-a encima da cama já meio desordenada.

"-Se eu soubesse que você me trocaria por diamantes não teria comprado." Disse dissimulando descontentamento na feição.

"-Há você quer atenção?" Disse a medica-nin enquanto abria os botões da camisa preta de Sasuke, e jogando-o repentinamente na cama. "-É claro que eu não o trocaria por diamantes, que idéia Sasuke-kun." Disse sussurrando no ouvido do garoto prendendo-o na cama com o próprio corpo. "-Agora vou te dar a recompensa por ser um bom garoto." Disse enquanto deixava um rastro de saliva pelo abdômen definido do Uchiha ao mesmo tempo em que abria o zíper da calça dele com uma lentitude provocativa.

"-Recompensa? Você vai fazer aquilo com as costas?"

Perguntou esperançoso meio confuso e entorpecido pelos atos da garota que no momento em meio de um beijo só afirmou um sim com um murmúrio, seguido de um gemido baixo.

_-Se ela ficou tão feliz assim com a pulseira, imagina o que vai fazer quando for o anel de noivado, e então a aliança de casamento._

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Acordou com raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, abriu os olhos e viu Sasuke sentado à borda da cama vestindo uma camiseta, para logo após pegar sua katana e depositá-la dentro do armário.

"-Já acordou? Aonde vai?" Perguntou Sakura ainda meio sonolenta sentando-se com um gesto preguiçoso na cama, com o corpo enrolado ao lençol.

"-Eu combinei com o Naruto o Shikamaru e o Kiba, de ajudar o Lee a consertar o Dojo, eu volto logo, não vou demorar, volto em duas horas."

"-Ok! Eu espero por você aqui." Disse abrindo um sorriso depois de um beijo furtivo de despedida, e avistar Sasuke fechando a porta.

-_Agora é minha chance vou achar o defeito, eu já estou afogada em duvidas e desespero, estou aterrorizada, com certeza há algo de errado com o Sasuke, se ele sobreviveu até agora deve ser algo muito bizarro._

_-Preciso saber a verdade antes de me casar e ter filhos com ele... Há o que estou pensando? Nem ao menos sei se ele quer se casar comigo!_

Nesse instante vestiu a camisa preta de botões que Sasuke usara na noite anterior e saiu da cama em direção a cozinha.

_-Vou começar de vagar, ver o que ele come, verduras, legumes, suco natural, comida congelada! Bem, aqui está tudo certo, nada de carne de lagartixa ou língua de boi ou baratas e escorpiões fritos._

Pensou logo após cortar a cozinha e dirigir-se afoita para os cd's na mesa da sala_._

_-Impressionante mais nunca reparei o que ele ouvia nesse tempo todo, mas nunca é tarde demais. Rock industrial, death rock, trip hop, punk rock, hard rock, rock alternativo... Ainda bem que não tem nada constrangedor, não consigo imaginar o Sasuke dançando funk._

Fuçou as agendas, cadernos, meio de livros, queria saber com quem ele havia namorado, logo após perdeu o controle, pensava que no apartamento deveria haver uma pista da sua monstruosidade camuflada e não descansaria até encontrá-la.

-_O Armário, é isso, deve ter algo, tenho certeza._

Abriu o Armário remexeu as araras de roupas, revirou-as, olhou todos os cantos, até que seus olhos pousaram no chão, em um canto escuro encontrou uma caixa mediana de madeira escura, fechada, e o pior, com um cadeado grande o suficiente pra nenhum enxerido abri-la, pensou sakura, olhou-a apreensiva por alguns breves segundos a pegou com cuidado levou-a consigo para cima da cama, tentando abri-la sem sucesso.

-_Droga de caixa! Lá está ela rindo de mim, "A caixa secreta do Sasuke" fotos ilícitas, cartas de amor, talvez uma certidão de casamento em Vegas, talvez uma certidão de casamento __gay__ em Vegas, quem sabe? Eu infelizmente é que não sei. _Pensou enquanto olhava assustada e vidrada a caixa pousada momentaneamente sobre a cama.

Tentou sem sucesso arrebentar o grande cadeado, com um abridor pontiagudo e afiado de cartas que havia encontrado sobre a mesa, subiu na cama junto com a caixa, estava impaciente balançando-a perto do ouvido, não ouviu nada, logo depois assustou-se repentinamente com uma voz grave chamando seu nome, tirando-a de seus devaneios momentâneos, deixando-a paralisada em uma mescla de medo e vergonha, sentia como o sangue corria frio pelo corpo todo, como agulhas rasgando suas veias e congelando o cérebro, deixando-a sem reação alguma momentaneamente.

"-Sakura! O que você está fazendo em cima da minha cama segurando esta caixa?" Questionou o moreno com uma curiosidade latente e seriedade na face.

_-Eu estou tão confusa, como se estivesse drogada, não sei o que dizer, o que fazer, quero sumir, quero ter um ataque cardíaco agora mesmo, seria mais confortável que essa situação._

"-Não é nada disso que você está pensando Sasuke-kun! Eu posso explicar!" Disse mostrando confusão na voz e nos gestos, ainda segurando a caixa entre as mãos.

"-Então explique-se." Disse enquanto baixava Sakura da cama amparando-a pela cintura e convidando-a a sentar-se ao seu lado na borda da mesma.

"-Eu... eu acho que estava procurando algo!" Disse em um semi-gaguejo baixando a cabeça olhando a caixa pousada em seu colo.

"-Procurando exatamente o que?" Perguntou frio olhando a garota paralisada ao seu lado.

"-Eu não sei, algum defeito, alguma monstruosidade, alguma bizarrice." Disse logo após sentir Sasuke tirar a caixa de suas mãos, e deslizar lentamente a tampa para o lado deixando á mostra para a kunoichi o tão aclamado conteúdo, sentiu-se ainda pior em ver que a caixa não estava trancada e que o enorme e assustador cadeado era somente um adereço.

"-São fotos! Fotos suas, do time sete, e minhas quando eu era criança! Eu não fui ao dojo para poder ficar com você hoje!" Disse o Uchiha um pouco estranho pelo ato que acabara de presenciar.

"-Por que você achou que teria algo estranho desse tipo aqui dentro, Sakura?"

"-Eu vou explicar... eu estava com as meninas e a Tenten disse que todos os homens tinham defeitos, então todas começaram a dizer coisas horríveis, o Neji tem problema com o cabelo, o Naruto acha que é um balofo, o Shikamaru... não vou comentar! Então elas me perguntaram o seu defeito e eu não soube o que dizer, disse que achava que você não os possuía, e elas começaram a dizer que isso era impossível e que eu teria que encontrá-lo, e eu fiquei paranóica.

"-Então é por causa disso que você estava tão estranha, por Kami!" Sibilou o ex-vingador quase bufando inconscientemente.

"-Mais a culpa é toda sua! Por que tem que ser tão perfeito? Me deixou confusa! Disse em um sussurro tristonho e choroso olhando Sasuke, quando sentiu ele pegar uma de suas mãos.

"-Sakura! Esse tempo todo eu tenho me esforçado muito para ser um bom namorado, como você disse perfeito, mais eu só fiz isso porque eu queria te compensar por todas as coisas horríveis que eu fiz com você, eu sempre a tratei tão mal, mesmo sabendo que eu gostava de você e você gostava de mim, depois eu fui embora e disse só obrigado, eu sempre me senti muito culpado por isso, e quando eu finalmente voltei a konoha e começamos a namorar eu fiz de tudo para ser perfeito, perfeito para você."

_-Estou me sentindo uma estúpida, e ele... Deve estar me achando uma retardada, droga! Nunca mais ouço aquelas debilóides, deveria afogá-las no chafariz, da recepção do hospital. _

"-Gomenasai por ser tão idiota Sasuke-kun! Eu estava aficionada com essa história não conseguia raciocinar direito!" Terminou olhando para o garoto que tentava esconder um sorriso. "-Mais você não precisava ser perfeito, eu te amo mesmo com imperfeições." Terminou repousando a cabeça no ombro do ex-vingador.

"-Eu acho que meu defeito foi ter me apaixonado por uma garota maluca". Disse em tom de brincadeira.

"-Então... você não quer mais que eu seja perfeito?" Continuou com um sorriso lascivo brincando nos lábios, deitando-a na cama e posicionando-se acima da Haruno.

"-Humm! Pensando bem, pode continuar assim mesmo, eu não me importo nem um pouquinho." Disse enquanto entrelaçava as pernas em volta da cintura do garoto puxando-o pela gola da camiseta até encontrar seus lábios meio entreabertos para um beijo urgente.

"-Eu fui um bom Garoto! Você podia me recompensar dessa sua maluquice fazendo aquela coisa com as costas!"

Disse o Uchiha sussurrando no ouvido de Sakura com voz rouca e respiração descompassada e ofegante enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha da medica-nin brincando com as cordinhas soltas do brinco, para logo após descer com beijos rápidos e molhados pelo pescoço até o nascimento dos seios, desabotoando a camisa que ela vestia.

"-Você está muito abusado, senhor perfeição! Mais eu vou te agradar um pouquinho!"

Sussurrou logo apos rolar para o outro lado da cama levando Sasuke junto consigo derrubando a caixa e espalhando varias fotos suas ao chão que foram iluminadas pelo sol que adentrava o quarto pela janela junto com as roupas que eles não mais vestiam, e que certamente não fariam falta naquele momento.

_-Por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que não existisse perfeição, mais o Sasuke-kun me mostrou que ele era a exceção à regra! Será mesmo? Bem isso só com o tempo vou descobrir! Mais por enquanto vou deixar os defeitos, se é que eles existem, bem quietinhos e guardadinhos._

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

_Eu estava assistindo um episódio de Sex And The City e me inspirei em fazer essa fic, pra quem quiser conferir o nome é "__The Freak Show__", vale a pena _\o/.

:

:

TOC¹ = Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. Uma doença em que o indivíduo apresenta obsessões e compulsões, ou seja, sofre de idéias e/ou comportamentos que podem parecer absurdas ou ridículas para a própria pessoa e para os outros e mesmo assim são incontroláveis, repetitivas e persistentes.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

_Fer-chan_: queria dizer que o defeito do Gaara é inteiramente dedicado á Milla-chan, brigadinho por me ajudar! Milla agora pode ir ajudar o Gaara com os germes ;D...

"De repente Fer-chan avista um monte de garotos enfurecidos vindo a sua direção"

_Gaara_: que história absurda é essa que eu tenho aversão a germes, pode ir se explicando ò.ó...

_Fer-chan_: eu não tive culpa Gaara-kun a idéia foi da Milla-chan, mais não precisa ficar bravo, ela me disse que vai até sua casa pessoalmente te ajudar a tomar banho e a tirar todos os germes de todo o seu corpo XD...

_Gaara_: é bom mesmo ela aparecer, se não eu vou buscá-la pessoalmente com uma garrafa de vodka u.ú ...

_Naruto_: é mais nos outros defeitos você tem culpa total, eu nem me acho gordo você está louca ò.ó...

_Fer-chan_: er... Bem... Er ...

_Shikamaru_: você tem que pagar, que coisa é essa de problemas sexuais...

_Neji:_ e eu nem tenho problema com o cabelo ò.ó

"Nesse momento Fer-chan se vê encurralada e vai andando para trás até que bate em algo" 

_Fer-chan_: Sasuke-kun que bom te ver, me ajude onegai, eles estão psicóticos T.T...

_Sasuke_: foi você quem começou com isso u.u...

_Fer-chan_: não seja ingrato ò.ó eu não coloquei nenhum defeito em você, te deixei perfeito o tempo todo T.T...

_Sasuke_: é, ta bom, eu te ajudo u.u,... Se alguém se aproximar dela, vai arder nas chamas do Amaterasu eternamente. o.ó

"Fer-chan pulando freneticamente e abraçando o Sasuke pendurada no pescoço dele dando beijos na bochecha, enquanto todos foram embora."

_Fer-chan_: arigato por me salvar Sasuke-kun XD...

_Sasuke_: não abusa ¬¬

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
